


O Brave New World

by notmyyacht



Series: Me and My Weird Crossover Ships [5]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas came to America to find another rich woman, another wife he would never love, another death that could keep the Sharpes going. What he found was Nevada Ramirez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long, but I'm happy with how it came out. Who knows? Maybe I'll write more for this ship in the future? 19th century Nevada is certainly something I'd love to write more.

"Wrong" and "right" were always blurred in Thomas' world. It was all about survival and the house and the family's legacy... and Lucille. Always Lucille...

She would kill him if she knew what he was doing now and who he was doing it with. He came to America to find another rich woman, another wife he would never love, another death that could keep the Sharpes going. What he found was Nevada Ramirez.

Perhaps he should have tried Buffalo instead of New York City. Perhaps if Lucille hadn't caught a small cold and had come with him as she always did, he would have resisted this man. For the first time in his life, it didn't feel wrong. It should on so many levels, but instead, Thomas felt _liberated_.

Nevada wanted to wreck Thomas when they first met. Tear up those outdated clothes, throw the pale stick of a man on a bed and have him begging for release. Nevada constantly thought about it to drown out whatever Thomas would be rambling on about -his machine or his sister were usually the subjects.

Instead, he'd imagine what those lips tasted like, how beautiful Thomas would look on his knees, his mouth around Nevada's cock. Has Thomas ever been with a man before? Has Thomas been with _anyone_ before?

He finally got a chance to find out one night. He and Thomas had become relatively good friends; they would go to pubs together, drink and smoke, things most men did together. But this night Nevada led Thomas past the opium dens he never told him that he ran. Up into the building he owned, to his own apartment.

For Thomas, the middle ground was a blur. Before he knew it, they were kissing and pulling at clothes. Wrong or right, Thomas wanted it. He craved it. Something new, someone different.

Nevada's cock ramming into him was nothing like he ever experienced with Lucille. The rough hand stroking him made him mewl and cry out in ways he'd never done in bed before. Nevada had brought something out of him. Nevada made him feel alive.

It wasn't the last time and Thomas berated himself for even considering never going back to Allerdale Hall. Lucille would know the moment she saw him though. She would _know_ and she would _hate_ him for it.

Tears pricked the corners of Thomas' eyes and he curled up against Nevada's sleeping form in the dark. Nevada stirred and turned to face him, an irritated quip ready. At the sad look in Thomas' eyes, Nevada swallowed his words down.

Nevada raised a hand and cupped Thomas' cheek, stroking his thumb against the damp skin there. Poor, poor sensitive Thomas... if only he knew what Nevada would do for him if he only asked. In Nevada's world, "right" and "wrong" were not so blurred, so long as Nevada came out on top.


End file.
